sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: O
Randy O'Brien Blackjack O'Hare Blackjack O'Hare is a fictional anthropomorphic hare in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema, first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #271 (May 1982). Blackjack O'Hare is a mercenary and leader of the Black Bunny Brigade. He was hired by Judson Jakes and Lord Dyvyne to kidnap Lylla, the C.E.O. of Mayhem Mekaniks. He planned on betraying his employers by marrying Lylla and inheriting the company, but was found out. He was rescued by Rocket Raccoon and after a series of incidents that caused him to question his own loyalty, he aided Rocket in defeating the tyrants and left with his new friends to start a new life.Rocket Raccoon #1-4 All this appeared to be false when Rocket visited Halfworld and discovered that Blackjack, along with Lylla and Wal Rus, were all actually service animals for the mental patients who inhabited the planet. Blackjack married Lylla after Rocket left to ensure the imprisonment of a dangerous criminal.Annihilators #3 However, this story was immediately retconned as Blackjack returned as a mercenary and adversary to Rocket and Groot. Blackjack was once again working for Dyvyne with his next assignment being that he kidnap Princess Lynx. Rocket, Groot and Wal Rus arrived to defeat Blackjack, his brigade and Dyvyne, once again.Free Comic Book Day Rocket Raccoon He turned up again, disguised as an impostor Rocket and framing him for a series of murders.Rocket Raccoon Vol. 2 #1 He reveals his identity to Rocket and claims that the reason for framing him was that he ruined his chance to assassinate Princess Amalya and destroyed his reputation in the process. Amalya had become a "General" and arrived with Rocket's ex's in an effort to exterminate him themselves. Blackjack considered the possibility of assassinating her now, but was shot by Amalya because he was talking out loud. As a last ditch effort he fires a missile at Rocket, but it gets deflected and Blackjack is presumably killed.Rocket Raccoon Vol. 2 #4 Blackjack O'Hare in other media * Blackjack O'Hare appears in the Guardians of the Galaxy episode "We Are Family," voiced by David Sobolov. * In the Marvel Super Hero Adventures episode "The Claws of Life," Blackjack is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Alfie O'Meggan Solomon O'Sullivan Obituary Obliterator Oblivion Obnoxio the Clown Occulus Ocean Ocelot * Genji Odashu Oddball Elton Healey Orville Bock Odin Aleta Ogord Ogre Ogress Ogun Okoye Okoye is a member of the Dora Milaje in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Christopher Priest and Mark Texeira, first appeared in Black Panther Vol. 3 #1 (November 1998). She joined alongside her friend Nakia to be among T'Challa's wives-in-training. However, when Okoye discovered that T'Challa had no interest in marrying either of them, she immediately came to accept this.Black Panther vol. 3 #11 She has since stood at T'Challa's side preferring only to speak in Hausa. Okoye accompanied T'Challa when he recruited Queen Divine Justice.Black Panther Vol. 3 #25 She was also with T'Challa when they tested Kasper Cole on whether he was worthy of the Black Panther garb. Okoye herself tested Kasper if he would stay with his pregnant girlfriend or leave her for Okoye.Black Panther Vol. 3 #62 Okoye in other media Television * Okoye had a silent cameo in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. She appears as part of T'Challa's Dora Milaje. Film Danai Gurira portrays Okoye in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Okoye appears in Black Panther where she is the head of the Dora Milaje. She has the utmost respect for T'Challa and the nation of Wakanda and is the lover of W'Kabi. She stands beside T'Challa for the majority of the film, but is forced to switch her allegiance to Erik Killmonger when he usurps the throne. After seeing that T'Challa is alive, and thus still legally King with the personal combat challenge incomplete, she leads the Dora to fight against Killmonger the moment he invalidates his own claim by refusing to continue the challenge. During W'Kabi's fight with M'Baku, Okoye eventually convinces W'Kabi to stand down causing those fighting alongside him to also stand down. * Okoye returns in Avengers: Infinity War. Old Lace Old Man Logan Omega Inhuman Michael Pointer Omega Red Omega the Unknown Omerta One Above All One-Above-All The One-Above-All was created by Mark Waid and Mike Wieringo and first appeared in Fantastic Four #511. In his few appearances, he took the appearance of Jack Kirby.Deadpool: Secret Agent Deadpool #6. Marvel Comics The One-Above-All is the sole creator of all existence of all things in the Marvel Multiverse and possibly the Omniverse''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z'' #6. Marvel Comics and he is also the supervisor of the Living Tribunal. When a pregnant Susan Storm feared for her husband's possible death at the hands of the "all-powerful", Silver Surfer and Uatu the Watcher tell her that there is only one true all-powerful being and his only weapon is Love.Fantastic Four #72. Marvel Comics When Doctor Strange encountered Eternity, the Abstract entity, stated that only God is the ruler of all realities.Doctor Strange Vol. 2 #13. Marvel Comics When Thor compared his power with Odin and other gods and abstract entities, he notes that the Creator of All Universes must be far more powerful than all of his creation combined.Thor Annual #14. Marvel Comics The Living Tribunal was stated to be the representantive of the One whose might far exceeds that of Eternity.Infinity War #1-6. Marvel Comics Master Order and Lord Chaos wished that the Supreme Will may smile upon Adam Warlock, who also described the Living Tribunal as the servant of the being above even gods.Warlock Chronicles #2. Marvel Comics When the Cosmic Cube, Kubik met the Living Tribunal, the being also stated the same thing about himself''Fantastic Four Annual'' #23. Marvel Comics and again when he undoes the destruction caused by Adam Warlock with the Infinity Stones.Warlock and the Infinity Watch #1. Marvel Comics When Protege tried to become the most powerful being in the existence, he was instead absorbed by the Living Tribunal who stated that it was impossible to be more powerful than his supervisor and wished he may forgive Protege.Guardians of the Galaxy #47-50. Marvel Comics When the Thing's soul was trapped in a place between life and death, the rest of the Fantastic Four located the Thing's soul and came across the One-Above-All, who restored the Thing back to life and promised to the team that new wonders would be discovered.Fantastic Four #511. Marvel Comics When Cosmic Ghost Rider was retconned into the story, the One Above All stated that the Rider wasn't one of his creation and denied him access to his room, leaving the Rider to talk to his actual creator who resembled Donny Cates and was also living in the same place as the One Above All.Cosmic Ghost Rider destroys the Marvel History #1. Marvel Comics He then encoureged a grieving Peter Parker to keep his faith even in his Aunt May's death.Sensational Spider-Man Vol. 2 #40. Marvel Comics When a barthender asks Mephisto about the nature of the Living Tribunal, the demon states that his is just the biggest kid in the playground in contrast to the principal.Journey into Mystery #627. Marvel Comics After Thanos' reality of Earth-616 was destroyed, he along with a alternate version of Adam Warlock, came in contact with the One-Above-All who existed outside time and space. Thanos convinced the being to restore Earth-616 in exchange for Adam Warlock to became the new Living Tribunal.Thanos: The Infinity Finale #1. Marvel Comics In Avengers: No Road Home limited series, the night Olympian goddess, Nyx, was successful in entering the One-Above-All's House of Ideas, with Vision following after her. Vision used his imaginery to contruct various heroes within the House in order to defeat Nyx for good.Avengers: No Road Home #9-10. Marvel Comics The One-Above-All the appears in front of Bruce Banner, after the latter's encounter with the One Below All, the evil counterpart of the One-Above-All.Immortal Hulk #20. Marvel Comics One Above All (Celestial) Onslaught Onyxx Ooze Opal Tanaka Opal Tanaka is a is known primarily as the former girlfriend of Bobby Drake (Iceman), a member of the mutant superhero team called the X-Men. Tanaka was first introduced in issue #51 of X-Factor on February 1990, created by Louise Simonson and Terry Shoemaker. Opal Tanaka lives in New York City and when X-Factor's ship takes up residence in the city, it blocks the sunlight that would strike her apartment, causing her plants to wilt.X-Factor #51, Feb. 1990 She encounters Iceman, who had come into the music store where she works, and expresses her views to him. Bobby, smitten with her, asks her out. Intrigued by Bobby, she accepts.X-Factor #52-53, Apr.-May 1990 Opsidian Optoman Oracle Orator Orb Drake Shannon Agent of Zadkiel Orbit Orchid Ord Orka Orphan Orphan-Maker Orrgo Ismael Ortega Emily Osborn Emily Osborn is a supporting character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by J. M. DeMatteis and Sal Buscema, first appeared (as a photo) in The Spectacular Spider-Man #180 (September 1991). She was Norman Osborn's wife and Harry Osborn's mother. Emily was apparently the only person that Norman ever showed love to, but their son's birth had weakened her with her dying sometime after.The Spectacular Spider-Man #180 Emily turns up alive where she faked her death and poses as a woman named "Emma", a nanny hired by Liz Allan to be there for Normie Osborn and Stanley Osborn.Amazing Spider-Man #789 She later took blood samples of her grandchildren for unknown reasons.Amazing Spider-Man #791 During the "Go Down Swinging" storyline, Emily finds out that the Red Goblin (which is her husband possessed by the Carnage symbiote) is coming after their grandchildren. To keep Normie and Stanley safe, Emily abducts the two.Amazing Spider-Man #798 Liz had tracking chips placed in the children as Liz, Mark Raxton, and Harry find the children and discover that "Emma" is actually Emily. When Red Goblin attacks, Emily gets away with Harry, Liz, Mark, Normie and Stanley while Red Goblin fights with Silk, Miles Morales, the Human Torch and Clash. When Red Goblin defeats the group and catches up with the Osborn family, Emily witnesses Red Goblin place a fragment on the Carnage symbiote on Normie.Amazing Spider-Man #799 When Red Goblin throws Emily through the window, she is saved by Spider-Man. Emily leaves the area with Stanley. Following Red Goblin's defeat, Emily meets up with the rest of the Osborn family at Alchemax where she's forgiven for abandoning her family.Amazing Spider-Man #800 Alternate versions of Emily Osborn The Ultimate Marvel version is renamed Martha Osborn. Martha is killed by a muscular, grotesque, demonic-like monster.Ultimate Spider-Man #3''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #4 Emily Osborn in other media * Emily Osborn is alluded in the 2002 movie Spider-Man. A picture of her can be seen. She left Norman and Harry and took some of Norman's money; Norman believes Harry's girlfriend is just a gold-digger like Emily. * Emily Osborn has non-voiced appearances in The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon series. She appears in the episodes "Competition", "Blueprints" and "Final Curtain". She doesn't say a single word, and she doesn't appear interested in anything that's going on around her. Had there been a third season, the character would've been voiced by Marina Sirtis. * Emily Osborn appears in the 2011 musical Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark. * Emily Osborn is mentioned in the 2018 Spider-Man video game. Pictures of her can be seen throughout Norman's apartment and a recording to her by Norman can be found. Prior to the game, she died of complications from Oshtoran Syndrome, which Harry inherits. Prior to Harry's containment, Harry had wanted to be an environmental attorney like his mother. Harry Osborn Norman Osborn Normie Osborn Oshtur Osiris Otomo Outlaw Nigel Harris Inez Temple Outlaw Kid Overdrive Overkill Overmind Ozone Owl Ox Raymond Bloch Ronald Bloch Oya Ozymandias A fictional ancient Egyptian warlord enslaved by Apocalypse. References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: O, List of